On Her Father's Wings
by howdavidwenhamsaysdracular
Summary: Harry might've just met the girl of her dreams.


_Disclaimer: The song is from the cartoon Quest for Camelot and it is called On My Fathers Wings. Enjoy. Oh, if you recognize it ain't mine. later, hdwsd  
_

_

* * *

_

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

"You may kiss the bride." Albus Dumbledore announced. Harry lifted the veil of the girl standing in front of him. Her mascara was running and she was laughing. Her eyes, her wonderful eyes twinkled with happiness. Anya Lupin looked up into the emerald eyes of her new husband. They twinkled with delight; Harry lifted her chin and kissed her. The crowd clapped, Remus Lupin in the lead.

"May I now be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" Dumbledore thundered causing the crowd to burst into new applause. Harry scooped Anya up and started down the isle Remus in the rear. His niece was married now, it was Sirius Black's daughter. But Anya's mother took back the name Lupin after Sirius went to Azkaban.

Harry looked at Anya he was _constantly reminded of his late godfather…_

_I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could_

_

* * *

_

"NO SIRIUS!" Harry screamed as he watched the tangled body of his godfather fall through the veil of death in the department of mysteries. Remus Lupin wrapped his arms around Harry and used all his strength to make sure Harry didn't fling himself into the veil also.

"Harry…he's gone." Remus whispered. He gathered up all his strength not to cry, "Come Harry. We need to check on the others." Tonks came and wrapped an arm around Harry.

"Harry, Sirius wouldn't have wanted you so miserable. He's with James and Lily. Lucky git." Tonks sighed. Harry was fuming at her words.

"Don't call Sirius a git! Younever, you never…" Harry trailed off panting heavily surprised at his burst of emotion. Tonks looked hurt. But she came back to him and hugged him again.

"Hey, mate, I do care…and that was just what Sirius would've laughed at. He's my cousin and I love him. Don't worry mate. We all know how you feel. Remus does more than any of us." Tonks broke away from Harry. Remus was over where Sirius had fallen, looking down, as if to be looking for Sirius. Harry walked over to him.

"Remus. He's not coming back. I'm sorry for being so selfish." Harry mumbled looking over the edge and wishing to fling himself over. Remus chuckled.

"I know you are. I know he is. I guess we just need to stick together. I'm your godfather now. Would you like to live with me?" Remus asked.

* * *

_And I will fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings_

"Sure." Harry said though inside he exploded with joy. Away from the Dursley's at last! Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Harry, Sirius would not approve of you meeting my niece… his…er…daughter." Remus said slowly breaking away from Harry and looked into Harry's eyes. His eyes brightened. A girl who'd been through almost as much as he? Wow… he wanted to meet her.

"Let me meet her." Was all Harry said and he walked away from the edge of veil, lost in the memories and the excitement of meeting Sirius' daughter.

_This world I'll never see  
My dreams that just won't be  
This horse's stride  
with one days ride  
Will have covered more  
distance than me  
But I will fly on my father's wings_  
_To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings_

Harry climbed into the back of the carriage after Anya. She pulled out her wand and fixed her makeup still laughing.

"I wish my real father could have given me to you. He would've happily. I heard about you all the time." She laughed imagining he beaming face of Sirius.

"Do you remember when we met?" Harry asked, uncorking a bottle of wine. Anya gave him an odd look.

"Of course, why?"

"Just going back to the past…" Harry trailed off.

_Someday with his spirit to guide me  
And his memory beside me  
I will be free to_

"Harry? This is Anya Lupin Black." Remus pulled the hand of a wonderfully good looking girl. Harry stood up and tried to straighten his hair, knocking over his tea.

"Wow. I'm back here." The girl mumbled, flashing a smile at Harry, "I'm sorry about father." Harry gave her a confused look before realizing she was talking about Sirius.

"You look just like him." Harry whispered. Anya smiled.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"You have no need to be sorry. He was your father." Harry said and forced a smile.

"No! You've lost everyone! Your mum and dad and now your godfather! I still have my mother and Remus, oh, and not to mention you live in a room in the same house as your wretched muggle relatives." Anya said sadly, Harry smiled.

"No I live here."

"Well other than Remus, isn't it awful?" Anya laughed.

"Yes. But it's nice to live in memories." Harry said.

_Fly on my father's wings  
To places I have never been  
There is so much I've never seen  
And I can feel his heartbeat still  
And I will do great things  
On my father's wings  
On my father's wings_

"That was a wonderful day. Our meeting. Oh look we're here." Harry smiled, opening the door and getting out of the car. Anya followed. Remus was standing at the door smiling.

"Sirius would've loved you two together." He chuckled bowing to Anya, "May I have this dance, Madame." Anya blushed.

"Why of course Uncle." She walked away with him, Harry staring after them.

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do_

"We love you Sirius." Harry whispered and walked off to get some punch.

_If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you_


End file.
